


Letter

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Blood, Branding, Gen, Swearing, Torture, Violence, a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Written for the prompt ‘’letter’’. Emmy is overtaken in her apartment by a group that would like some revenge against Bronev.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Letter

**Letter**

''Well then miss...Altava was it?'' the figure standing in front of her asked.

At the moment, she was only able to see his shoes, since she was pushed to the ground on the floor of her apartment, struggling to get free from the grip of the henchmen on top of her.

''I believe that Bronev rather adored you. It will be the perfect way to get back at him for everything he has done.'' he spat on her.

''Bronev is already locked up and I have severed ties with him. What good would doing something to me do?'' Emmy asked, trying her best to remain calm.

The pressure on her back increased, cutting off the ability to breathe easily. A foot was pushed down on top of her head.

''I don't fucking care. Since we can't get to bronev, you will pay in his stead.''

He removed the shoe from her head, much to Emmy's relief, only to swing it back to kick her against her side with full force. Emmy gasped. A sharp pain shot through her body and the taste of metal filled her mouth. They had come for her in the night, right when she returned home after saying goodbye to her friends in London. Her plan was to start travelling the world after everything that had happened. She was sad to leave the professor and Luke, but she knew she would one day return to their side as an old friend. When she entered her apartment however, a group of unknown assailants grabbed her from behind and forced her against the ground. She had not seen it coming.

She tried to fight back to the best of her abilities. She was rather strong after all. But unfortunately, they were with many. With a person in charge of each limb and one to sit on top of her, she didn't stand a chance. She wondered what they would do to her. They could kill her. Bronev had probably done something similar to hurt these people. They could beat her up really bad. That wasn't a first. For some reason, she had kind of accepted the outcome. Bronev would probably be sent a picture of her body and that be it. She was happy she had said goodbye to everyone she cared about. At least their final memory of her would be a nice one.

''Boss. It's ready.'' One of the bulkier henchmen called out from somewhere in her bathroom.

Maybe they were going to waterboard her? But that would normally be used for getting information. Maybe drown her?

''Good. Bring it over.''

''You could at least tell me what you are going to do to me.'' Emmy said while keeping down the urge to spit up the blood in her mouth.

''Hm. I suppose that's fair.''

The man squatted down and grabbed Emmy's hair in a tight grip, pulling her up to meet his gaze. The man had dark, almost black eyes, a bald head with grey spikes to the sides and an equally gross grey goatee. She didn't recognise him.

''Do you recognise this?'' he asked while pulling back his collar to reveal his neck.

A small symbol with the letter 'T' was engraved into his skin with ink as a tattoo could be seen above his collarbone.

''I've...seen it before.''

''Well it would be strange if you didn't. It's the symbol of a traitor of Targent. Your dear uncle made sure I never forgot.'' he snarled.

''So what? You're going to give me a tattoo?'' Emmy snickered.

''Something similar.''

He let go of her hair and walked over to one of his men. He grabbed something out of the others hand and ordered the men on top of Emmy to turn her over. Emmy was put on her knees and turned around so her back faced him. One of the men suddenly ripped Emmy's blouse off of her. Emmy breathed in hard a couple of times, expecting the needle to penetrate her skin any moment now.

''I can only hope this hurts.'' the man behind her said with a laugh that made her skin crawl.

Before she could respond to it, a painful burning sensation was pushed against her shoulder. She screamed out in agony as the iron brand marked her skin. When the torture weapon was removed, a faint feeling took over in her head. She wasn't usually one to be prone to fainting, but this pain was unlike anything she had ever felt. The men around her let go of her, leaving her to fall forward to the ground.

''Very good. You will be a branded bitch forever. Just like me.''

And with that, they left her alone in her dark apartment. It took Emmy a few hours to recover. Once she felt confident enough to get back on her wobbly knees, she made her way over to the bathroom to splash some cold water on the mark. When she reached the bathtub, her reflection in the mirror caught her attention. On her right shoulder, a letter was permanently burned into her skin. The letter 'B'. No doubt for bitch as that jerk mentioned.

The tub filled up slowly with water, as Emmy slumped her body inside. She hissed as the cold liquid touched her wound. After about 10 minutes or so, the water finally started to soothe. She had not cried since her time in the azran sanctuary. She had not cried when she said goodbye to the professor and Luke or to her friends. She did cry now. Now that the realisation struck that she would truly be alone for the first time in years. And with a letter to remind her.


End file.
